Toyland
Event Period: 9 PM Aug. 19th, 2014 - 12 AM Aug. 28th, 2014 Reward Exchange Deadline: Story People who visit Toyland have a bad habit of disappearing, and no one can figure out why. The dolls and clowns who live there aren't giving up answers, just hollow, wooden smiles. Will the hero be able to uncover the secrets that lies at the heart of Toyland? Event Features Trait Skills *When a card with trait skill is in the leader slot, the trait skill will always activate. *The leader slot refers to the card which in the leader of Unit 1. See the Event Decks screen for details. *All cards will get the bonus if they have the specified trait. This includes the card which has the trait skill. *If a card has a trait skill and an event skill, both skills can activate in the same battle. *Cards with trait skills will be available in the special card packs that are sold during Toyland. Echo Seals #Gather echoes to make echo seals. #Your order will get a big bonus to ranking shards! #Battle lots of raid bosses to up the bonus! Daily Rankings #Fight your way up the brackets for great rewards! #Finish on top of brackets AA or A to win medals! #Trade the medals for your favorite swag! Rank on Top of Your Grouping Every Day for a Legend CP Claim Ticket! Basic Rules *Play through the event quest! *Cooperate to defeat raid bosses! *Win exclusive event cards! Other New Features 0-AP Attacks *The user who discovers a boss can make the first attack on it without using AP. This 0-AP attack will be a strong as a 1-AP attack. **The option to make a 0-AP attack disappears once the boss has been attacked Dragon Skills Your dragon's skills can now take effect in the event: *Ancient tear fully restores your AP, stamina, ATK and DEF. It can be used once every three hours. *Dragon ire makes 10%-37% more drop for five minutes, depending on how much damage you deal. It can be used once every three hours. *Ancient Ire makes 15%-42% more drop for five minutes, depending on how much damage you deal. It can be used once every three hours. When ancient ire and dragon ire are both active, up to 79% more will drop! Doublefate Claim Tickets added Claim tickets to draw the Doublefate card pack have been added as rewards. Daily Event Bonus Elexirs, precious rocks, and exalted sapphires are available for free on the event screen once every day. *The daily event bonus can be claimed once every 24 hours, starting from 1 AM (ET). Bonus High Rares Just For Playing! Visit the main event screen during the event to get a free High Rare event card. Three more copies are available when you proceed through the event; evolve them all together to make an S Rare event card! |Evolves to => | |} Declare and Get Bonus Items! Declaration Deadline (ET): 8 PM Aug. 19th, 2014 Declare to get 2 personal ultimate powders, which let you hit raid bosses with 16 times the damage of a 1-AP attack! Claim them from your Presents after the event starts. Personal ultimate powders can be turned into personal holy powders at any time. If the event preview gets enough likes and shares on Facebook, you'll get even more when the event starts! ;Notes *Any user can declare. *You can participate in the event without declaring. *You can pick up your declaration items by visiting the main event screen after the event starts! Cards with Current Event Skills Quest Cards | | |- | | | |} Reward Cards | | |- | | |} Category:Events